This invention relates to an amusement ride.
Amusement rides provide entertainment for people around the world. People are always seeking new amusement and thrills, and there is a constant need to improve and design new amusement rides which will satisfy this need.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an amusement ride is provided. The amusement ride includes a guide structure and a vehicle structure supporting at least the one person. A cantilever member having a first end and a second end is provided. The vehicle structure is mounted at the first end of the cantilever member. The second end of the cantilever member engages the guide structure for movement along the guide structure with the vehicle structure spaced from the guide structure by the cantilever member.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the guide structure includes a plurality of guide rails extending along a predetermined direction, the cantilever member engaging the guide rails for movement along the rails in the predetermined direction. A second vehicle structure can be supported on a second cantilever member engaging the guide structure for movement along the guide structure on the side opposite of the original vehicle structure.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the guide structure can be circular. An inertia ring is guided on said circular guide structure for rotation about a predetermined axis. The cantilever member is mounted for rotation with the inertia ring.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an amusement ride is provided which does not require hubs and spokes. The amusement ride includes a track and an inertia ring. The inertia ring supports a number of cars. The inertia ring is caused to move in a circular direction, causing the cars to follow and provide a Ferris wheel type motion. Preferably, the cars are paired on either side of the inertia ring, allowing the cars to be supported externally of the track and provide a more thrilling ride.